


The reality of our dreams

by Aeris444



Series: Cupids [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Angel Wings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Percival is waking up after his fall





	The reality of our dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed. Part of my [Cupid series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/792903)

Percival’s head hurt. He tried to open his eyes but the light was unbearable. He tried to move and was relieved to realise he could.

  


He slowly started to remember what had happened. He was coming out of school, he crossed the street like he did every day and suddenly there was a car, he felt pushed, hear tyres squealing and fell on the curb. Then, there had been that man who came to help him. Percival was sure the man had wings but that was so absurd. 

  


A persistent noise was starting to annoy Percival so he tried to open his eyes again. He was in an hospital room and was monitored which explained that bothering “bip bip”.

  


Just as Percival was once again thinking about the winged man, a doctor came in to examine him.

  


***

  


In Heaven, Gwaine was holding Percival’s file in his hands and couldn’t believe what he saw. 

  


Where there had been a blank page in the soulmate part of the file was now his face and just under it “Target’s Soul Mate  : Gwaine”

  


How was it even possible? He was a cupid, an angel. He wasn’t suppose to meddle with humans even less being their soulmate! Angels were not even visible by humans eyes. Though, Percival had seen him. 

  


Gwaine hesitated. Should he go to Leon and ask for an explanation? Now, at the moment Gwaine was only worried for Percival. He had had to leave when the emergency services had came and he didn’t knew of the man was feeling now.

  


Gwaine went down to find Percival. He quickly located him and flew to the hospital room’s windows. He looked through it and found Percival asleep in the bed. Nobody else was in the room. Gwaine opened the windows and came inside. Slowly he walked to the bed, not wanting to woke Percival, especially now that he knew the man could see him.

  


Percival wasn’t monitored and just seemed to have a big dresing around his head. Gwaine looked at the chart hanging from the bed. “Concussion. No memory loss. Possible hallucination following the choc. Cardiac monitoring : ok. 24h observation.” It was reassuring though Gwaine re read the part about the hallucination. Had Percival talked about the wings? It was probably better if everyone thought it was a sequel of his fall.

  


Gwaine came back closer to Percy and watched him sleep. The man was handsome indeed. And Gwaine had come to know that behind the muscles there was also a big heart and a warm smile. Before, Gwaine had never watched a human as someone he could have feelings for but everything was different since he saw his name on the file. 

  


Was that mean really meant for him? How could an angel and a human be together?

  


In the end, Gwaine spent the night watching Percival. As the sun rose, he knew he had to talk to Leon about everything.

  


As he was leaving, he turned back one last time and slowly plucked a feather from his left wing. He put the white feather on Percival’s heart and left.

  


***

  


When Percival woke, he felt way better than the day before. He managed to open his eyes without being blinded by the light and stretched slowly.

  


That’s when he saw the with feather on the bed. A long, pearly white feather. Exactly like the ones in the stranger’s wings.

  


It hadn’t been a dream, then. 


End file.
